frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Latona Vasilev
Latona Radiona Vasilev is a playable character featured in Front Mission 4. Biography Latona is a senior member of the Durandal and a former Lieutenant in the Zaftran Army. As a Lieutenant, Latona served in the border patrol division within the Zaftran Army before she decided to quit. After leaving the Zaftran Army, Latona applied to work for the Durandal and was accepted due to her military experience. Due to her extensive military background, Latona talks and behaves in a mostly masculine way. She tends to be strict towards both herself and others whom she talks with, even towards her fellow Durandal members. Latona also holds patriotic feelings towards the Republic of Zaftra, but she is not loyal to the point that she is blind to Zaftra's faults. Latona is first appearance at the training field when Elsa trains them as she follow her. She later appearances when the Durandal meet Robert in the hangar as she follows Elsa to the next mission. during travel to the German border before the team spotted. After the another Durandal transport arrives, due to reaching the Blauer Nebel base with ED1 Arbitrator , they arrives to the base and encounter with Rolf Wagner on the base. After the battle within Blauer Nebel, Rolf looks around the German border has been passed and needs to build the reinforcements.. Meanwhile at the Durandal HQ's common room, she tells Elsa that rthe E.C. resource has nearly depleted, as Frederick arrives, she and Elsa go to the Ritter's pub due the E.C. resource crisis has begun. During leaves the Ritter's, Hermes get a news that the E.C. resources crisis has occured at this time. The Durandal team arrives at the Zaftran border, Rolf appears yet again when the team battles here, the team crosses the Zaftran border, it was destroyed by attack, arriving at the port, the ship about to leave. Aboard the Durandal's transport the team meets Beck Canova with his mate, Robert to the Megafloat base, Latona and his team jumps from the transport, she and his team to the control room at the Megafloat Base. The U.C.S. Navy attacked the Madeira, the Durandal soon stopped the U.C.S. attacks, the EC transports flies off as the Durandal team head back to the transport. The news that Maddox's carrier is under attacked by the Zaftrans. Due return to the Durandal HQ, she says will be right back to Elsa going to the Ritter's by Frederick Lancaster, as choose to move out, she and his team goes to the British Army camp by boarding the Durandal transport and greeted by General Telford, the Glaeser and the Zaftrans soon attacked the British Army and the Durandal. Due en route to the Paris, Robert manages to evade the missile and arrives to the Paris, Rolf runs away, as the Durandal team to Paris with the transport, the Zaftran transports has come to the Paris with Zeman and the Zaftrans, Rolf attempt to destroys all British wanzers. Finally, Rolf being killed by the Durandal and Elsa blames. On the Durandal's training field, Latona finds Elsa being playing around. After fails, the recruit awakes, the Durandal team laughs off and the transport flies around with the Durandal's wanzers. Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 4